Harry Potter and the Fifth Marauder book 1
by Gryfindork123
Summary: The fifth Marauder saves Harry from ever going to the Dursleys. Harry raised by a certain family we all know and when he gets on the Hogwarts express something happens that turns his life and the life of our favorite bookworm upside down. No interference from Dumbles but not because he is good. Currently on hold as the characters for this one have gone quite in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. I do own one character though, everyone else is just sort of on loan. **

**This is my first fanfic of any kind so please don't flame.**

November 1, 1981

As midnight approached Albus Dumbledoor looked to the sky, waiting for a most important arrival. Hagrid was bringing young Harry Potter to live with the Dursleys at Dumbledoor's request rather than what was said in Harry's parents' will which Dumbledoor had had sealed. Then the air filled with the rumble of a motorcyle engine as Hagrid flew into sight. He landed and handed the bundled year old child to Dumble door with a sad look in his eyes. "There there Hagrid, it isn't really good-bye, we will see him again, and these are the only family he has left, he must stay here." said Dumbledoor in an attempt to cheer up the larger man. Then from behind them a voice said "I can't let you leave him here Dumbledoor. You know Lily and James would never have him with these people." Then a strange gleam came into Dumbledoor's eyes as he said "Ah, Remus Lupin, I should have known that you would try something like this. Tell me, do you really think you can stop me by yourself?" Then a deeper voice with a southern American accent said "He ain't alone Dumbledoor. I figure you remember me, Lee Halfwing. You should, you come all the way to Kentucky to deliver my letter. Or had you for gotten about the Cherokee half breed, the fifth Marauder? You see Dumbledoor I know you tried to keep James from contacting me, but by the time you started intercepting the letters I was already in England. Now we are taking Harry to live with Arthur and Molly Weasley and their kids. A family that I am real close friends with, infact I just bought a place about five minutes down the road from them. Oh, and Dumbledoor don't even think about trying to stop us, you know that you can't match me in a duel, not only am I a fully trained wizard from Hogwarts, I have also been trained since I was five to be a Cherokee death-walker. Thats what we call a Cherokee sorcerer." Dumbledoor seemed to think for a moment then handing Harry back to Hagrid he simply said "We shall see." Then both Dumbledoor and Halfwing drew their wands and bowed to the other. Then the curses began to fly, Halfwing easily blocking every one of Dumbledoor's spells before aiming his own wand at the older man's chest and screaming "Soulentia Severum!" a pitch black bolt shot from the Cherokee's wand and hit Dumbledoor in the center of the chest. The old man's eyes went cold as his soul was destroyed, causing instant death. Then the victorious wizard walked over and took Dumbledoor's wand and promptly snapped it in two. Next he turned to Hagrid who was wearing a smile and said "Thanks for telling us his plans Hagrid, I am sorry that the old fool chose to duel me. I never wanted to kill him, but he made his choice. Hagrid take Harry to the Burrow and we'll meet you there, Arthur and Molly will be waiting for you in the yard." Then as Hagrid got back on the motorcycle the two wizards who had been standing on the Dursley's dissapeared, leaving only a dead body and the rumble of an engine as Hagrid flew out of sight.

**A.N. Well what do you think? Please review, chapter two will be up soon. Don't hate me for killing Dumbles this early, just how I thought it should go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it**

** A/N Thanks for the reviews, I tried to go with some of the suggestions.**

At the Burrow molly and Arthur Weasley anxiously awaited Hagrid's arrival with young Harry. They had no doubts that Lee Halfwing had succeeded in his task, even if it meant that he had to duel Albus.

Then the sound of an engine could be heard approaching, and soon they could see Hagrid's massive form decending on the motorcycle to their front lawn. Even from where they stood they could tell that Hagrid was releved that Harry would be staying in a home where he would truly be cared for.

Before Hagrid could even get off the motorcyle Molly Weasley was at his side reaching out for the bundled infant. "Reach him here Hagrid!" she fussed, not wanting to wait to get her hands on the newst member of her family.

"Hang on Molly. I only want to hold 'im fer another minute. It'll be a right smart while 'fore I see 'im again." Hagrid told her with a slightly sad chuckle.

Just then there was a loud pop behind them as Halfwing and Lupin arrived. "Sorry we took so long to get here, I had to go to Gringots to get Harry's financial gaurdianship lined out. Molly I know you don't want any money, but still I made a transfer to your account to help ease the burden of raising eight kids. Also I got a copy of Lily and James' will if you want to hear what it says." Halfwing said in his southern drawl.

This time it was Arthur who spoke up. "Yes, I think that hearing the will now would be a good idea. It will make it easier on all of us later when we have to show Harry what his parents left him." He said.

At this Halfwing began to read. "We James and Lily Potter being of sound body and mind do declare this to be our last will and testament as of September 21, 1981.

List of gaurdians for Harry in decending order: Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lee Halfwing, Remus Lupin.

Under no circumstances is Harry to go to: Vernon and Petunia Dursley or Albus Dumbledore.

To Sirius Orion Black we leave the sum of 1,000 galleons, Sirius get a girl and raise a family mate.

To Remus John Lupin we leave the sum of 1,000 galleons and half the library in Potter manor, Remus lighten up.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave the sum of 500 galleons and the other half of the library in Potter manor.

To Molly and Arthur Weasley we leave the sum of 2,500 galleons and our car as we know Artur is interested in muggle items.

To Harry James Potter we leave all holdings and posessions not otherwise listed and some advice, DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

So we declare. So mote it be." Halwing finished to stunned looks all around.

Then Molly who had Harry in her arms by this time said "I am taking this one up to bed, I suggest we all get our rest. It has been a trying couple of days."

**A/N Well what do you think? Hopefully I'll have chapter three up in about a week. Also who do you think should be Headmaster of Hogwarts? No death eaters! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and yes I know that the galleon amounts were low but the people they were left to were either already wealthy or wouldn't have wanted the money. Oh, and as far as Harry not having any of the Potter books because Voldemort sent Bellatrix after the Longbottoms the same time he went after the Potters Alice's half of the books would have fallen into heirship to Harry because she couldn't claim them with her being in St. Mungo's so he actually has half the library still. McGonagall will be the headmistress and don't worry about Padfoot, he'll show up soon enough. Also I am going to start a new fic with Lee and the Marauders during their time at Hogwarts any ideas for the title would be appreciated. Now, on to the story!**

A week, that is how long it had been since Lee Halfwing left Harry Potter at the Weasley home. He had decided that he would give them some time to get adjusted to having Harry in their home, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He was on his way over to see them now, dressed in his usual way which was most unusual for a wizard, a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of well-worn brown leather work boots. He could pass as a muggle in a heartbeat.

The Burrow was only a short walk from Lee's home so he wasn't even breathing hard when he arrived, but what he saw was a big enough shock to cause his breath to catch in his chest.

Five year old Percy Weasley was holding a rat in his hand on the front porch, an all too familiar rat.

"Percy drop the rat!" he yelled as he drew his wand. The young boy was too surprised at the commanding tone instead of Lee's usual smooth southern drawl to do anything but obey.

As the rat hit the porch Lee was ready, "Petrificus Totalus!" he drawled. The full body bind had instant effect on the diminutive creature. "Accio Pettigrew" he followed up causing the traitorous bastard to fly into his free hand, without another word he apparated away.

A moment later he was standing outside Amelia Bones' office. He knocked on the door with such force that it shook the furniture inside. His rage was nearly out of control at finding the rat alive. When Madame Bones finally came to the door dressed in the pale grey robes of the head of the DMLE she couldn't help but feel a bit afraid at the look on Halfwing's face. He was the most powerful wizard that she knew and he had a terrible temper that lead him to destroy things when he went off.

"Lee what's going on? You don't come here much and judging from the look on your face something is wrong big time." she said trying her best to calm him down.

"I found Pettigrew Amelia, Sirius didn't kill him, Padfoot is innocent." he said straining for control.

"What, you mean the rat? Hang on, I've got to call Minerva and get her here. Can you change him back to human form so that we can try to figure this out?" she was speaking at a rapid pace now as she did whenever she got nervous.

"Reversio Animagi" Halfwing said with his wand pointed at the rat. Within a few second the rat had been replaced by a short, balding man who was still rat like in features.

By this time the fireplace flared and Minerva McGonagall stepped out wand drawn. When she saw Pettigrew her face went to a rare look of complete shock.

After McGonagall arrived Bones called the Minister who arrived to find Lee explaining things to McGonagall and Bones, Lee gave them the shortened version of how everything had happened and soon arrangements were made for Padfoot to be released the next day and for Pettigrew to take his place in Azkaban. Sirius Black was a free man.

**A/N Well what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
